Blaster
Overview Alignment: Hero The Blaster's power sets are: Primary: Ranged Secondary: Support The Blaster has Low Hit Points and High Damage. Power Sets Primary Power Sets A Blaster's primary power sets are designed specifically for ranged attacks. They are: * Archery * Assault Rifle * Electrical Blast * Energy Blast * Fire Blast * Ice Blast * Psychic Blast (Issue 12) * Radiation Blast (Issue 16) * Sonic Attack Secondary Power Sets A Blaster's secondary power sets are designed for support via melee attacks, minor crowd control powers, or temporary self-buffs. They are: * Devices * Energy Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Mental Manipulation Ancillary Power Pools * Cold Mastery * Electrical Mastery * Flame Mastery * Force Mastery * Munitions Mastery Inherent Power * Defiance * In PvP, roughly 10% of a Blaster's primary and secondary attack damage is unaffected by the target's Resistances. Strategies Like the Dominator, the Blaster has powersets that are not exactly intuitive in their synergy. The Blaster primary speaks obviously of ranged combat, and the Blaster's hit points and lack of defense speak to this as well, and yet the Blaster secondaries all feature a number of melee attacks - some of them very good. This discrepancy can lead to confusion. Some Blasters feel their role is to manage ranged combat, and merely take the nature of their secondary to mean that they have more powers they can skip in favor of useful power pools, such as Fitness. Other Blasters, instead, opt to revel in their secondary's melee attacks, taking melee attacks and engaging in as much melee combat as they do ranged. Such characters are referred to as "Blappers", a blaster that acts like a scrapper. It should be noted that these strategies are not necessarily equal, but neither is necessarily wrong. The Blaster has these options available to them, and it's up to each player to determine which option is best for them, and which fits their play style. This does mean, however, there is very little uniformity across Blasters, and that most strategic advice has to be tailored for each type of Blaster. The only strategy that is shared across most Blaster types is that of Active Defense. Active Defense Simply put, Active Defense means protecting yourself by removing things that can harm you. For Archetypes with Control at their disposal, such as the Dominator and Controller, this means using mez powers like holds or disorients. For the Blaster, this tends towards being more simplistic; death is, after all, the ultimate debuff. For some Blasters, area effect damage is king. To these Blasters, the plan is pretty simple - if you can wipe out all the minions before they get a shot off, they can't be a problem while you're gunning down the lieutenants and bosses. For others, single-target damage is much more key, and to these Blasters, the opposite is true - remove the lieutenant or boss first, because he will take the most effort, then cut your way through the weaker minions. All Blaster secondary sets contain some powers with a control element, such as the knockback and disorient powers available to the Energy Manipulation set or the Web Grenade and Caltrops powers available to the Devices set. These powers are not there so you can use them to control the battlefield - they're there so you can use them to control the battle. Historical * Flame Mastery was added to the game in Issue 3. * Electrical Mastery was added to the game in Issue 5. * Psychic Blast and Mental Manipulation were added as selectable sets for Blasters in Issue 12. External Links * Summary and Analysis of Blaster Powersets * Archetypes documentation on official City of Heroes site * Official City of Heroes Manual as a zipped PDF file Category:Archetypes